


Lookalike

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dick Pics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Speaking of Mark that's what Ethan's troubles were centred around currently. Well, not THE Mark but a common individual with the same name. And now that Ethan thought about it similar interests too....anyhow Mark Fischbach was not the problem circulating Ethan's head.Mark Alves on the other hand? The slightly shady guy from Tinder who totally lied when he said it was his first time using the app? Now he was an issue. Well again, the PERSON wasn't the point of concern, it was what the person was currently asking him to do.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 297





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to title this fic 'Send Nudes' but I thought that might be a little to on the nose haha!

Ethan gazed at his phone with careful consideration. Was he really about to stoop to this level? Possibly make one of the worst decisions of his adult life? Or was doing a backflip for Mark the worst it could get?

Speaking of Mark that's what Ethan's troubles were centred around currently. Well, not _the_ Mark but a common individual with the same name. And now that Ethan thought about it similar interests too....anyhow Mark Fischbach was not the problem circulating Ethan's head.

Mark Alves on the other hand? The slightly shady guy from Tinder who totally lied when he said it was his first time using the app? Now he was an issue. Well again, the _person_ wasn't the point of concern, it was what the person was currently asking him to do.

They had been texting on the app for a while, two and a half weeks if Ethan remembered correctly and had quickly moved to Snapchat. He liked Mark, his hair was curly and dark brown inching on the side of black and god was he ripped. But Ethan, unlike many Tinder users, wasn't looking for a hookup he wanted a real relationship. He had his fair share of hookups before realizing that some nights he just wanted to cuddle and play 'Animal Crossing' with someone. Call him cheesy or outdated but fucking against the bathroom wall of some sleazy bar wasn't his idea of a good time. Well except for that one time...

God his ADHD was driving him down the wrong street. He needed to focus on the words on his screen. The ones he had seen a thousand times over this app, so that brought him back to why he was considering doing it this time?

_Send Nudes_

Ok, maybe Mark had worded a bit more elegantly, perhaps with a 'Can't wait to see you this Friday' and a winky face to top it all off. And then Ethan _had_ to respond late, apologizing for his delayed reply as he was in the shower. Which of course prompted Mark Alves to respond cheekily with an "Oh yeah? Show me". And it's not like that didn't rev Ethan's engine just a little bit cause sure, maaaaybe he had a slight thing for domination and just because he was looking for a stand-up guy didn't mean he wasn't down to flirt. And that might ultimately lead to sexting, wouldn't be his first time and certainly wouldn't be his last. 

But Ethan didn't live a typical life. As much as he hated the gross flavour left in his mouth at the word "celebrity" he was well known and wouldn't deny that. What if this guy had been playing him this entire time? Just to ask Ethan for a quick peek of his junk in an attempt to get #EthanisoverParty trending on Twitter?

Ethan sighed noisily and rubbed a hand over his eyes, the alarm blaring red numbers at him told him it was far too late to be having some sort of crisis. Mark Alves was hot. Couldn't that be enough for now?

Ethan chuckled and shook his head briefly, "Famous last words"

He leaped off his bed, the laptop warming his stomach sliding away dangerously close to flipping off the edge of his bed. Ethan shot a half-hazard glance of worry at it before continuing his journey to his bathroom where the lighting was good.

"What are you getting yourself into Nestor?" Ethan asked his reflection, pushing his wet hair back as a dribble of water ran down his forehead.

He was wearing dark grey sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt, Ethan eyed over his appearance in the mirror. It definitely could be worse. Ethan huffed out a breath of wonder and put his hands down on the counter staring at the white marble. God, how obvious was it going to be that he had never taken a single dick pic before? 

Ethan blew out a puff of air. This guy wasn't expecting an artistry level photograph, he wanted to get off and Ethan wasting so much time was denying him that. In an attempt to stop his stalling Ethan pushed down his sweatpants and was met with bare skin since Ethan hadn't bothered to put on underwear. Would Mark like that? What was he thinking, Mark wouldn't give a single shit if there was a unicorn in the background. He wanted a dick and a dick he was going to get. Quickly before he could back out Ethan sent a quick text message solidifying his decision.

Ethan: Give me a sec

Ethan lifted his gaze to stare at himself in the mirror, "Well what the fuck have you gotten yourself into now?"

A quick ding broke Ethan out of his stare as he looked down at his phone.

Mark: Can't wait ;)

Ethan felt a shiver of excitement go through him. It felt kind of good to be doing something generally conceived as bad. Besides, knowing that Mark found Ethan attractive enough that seeing him naked would turn him on gave Ethan validation he constantly sought for. Suddenly all issues with sending a pic evaporated and he began to stroke himself, pictures of Mark's broad and built torso flittering through his head. Ethan bit his lip, the blood was pumping now. 

Mark had sent Ethan a video of himself earlier after he had come home from an office party he reluctantly agreed to go too. Ethan had laughed at the distraught look on his face as he opened one of his cabinets grabbed a wine glass and filled to the top. The next thing sent was a picture of him lying on his bed collar unbuttoned and tie hanging off casually. There was something so arousing about the candid shot, perhaps it was the pleasured expression on Mark's face at being able to relax. Whatever it was sent a flutter of arousal through Ethan and with little surprise he found himself hard. 

"Alright" Ethan breathed out, "Step two"

Ethan aimed his phone at the mirror and he had to admit, he looked good. His cheeks were flushed and eyes dark and glazed over with arousal. He was the image of debauchery all for some stranger he barely knew. Weirdly that only turned him on further, that was one problem Ethan didn't think he would be bringing up to his therapist. Ethan held himself in his other hand and subconsciously nibbled his lip worriedly as if he was going to get caught in his apartment. He wasn't stupid though he had learned from a young age, never capture your face if you don't want to learn a harsh lesson. Not wishing to waste any more time Ethan snapped the picture, cut off just below his chin. He tucked himself back in and held a shaky thumb over his phone. Ethan knew if he analyzed the photo too closely, he would start to overthink which is why he made the split-second decision to scroll through his contacts and click Mark's name before he could take change his mind. Ethan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slowly let his hand fall to the counter still holding his phone.

He honestly couldn't believe he had gone through with it fully. The whole internet thought Ethan Nestor was _so_ innocent, hell they had almost lost their minds when they realized he had smoked weed what would they do if they found out Ethan had sent a nude to a guy he hadn't even met? Ethan scrunched up his face, ok maybe he didn't like the way that would make him look.

His phone vibrated against his skin and a sliver of fear pierced through him. If it was going to happen this would be the pristine moment Mark turned against him and confessed to being a crazed fan who was going to blackmail him for all the money he had. Then again, Ethan had done a background check on this guy and he seemed to be pretty far removed from the internet. He had a Snapchat but no other forms of social media.

Ethan gulped steadily wiping the exhaustion from his eyes and realizing that his erection had gone down with all of his overthinking. He saw the little red box indicating Mark's response, he was about to click it when he paused. With lightning bolt quickness his entire body turned frozen, like Han Solo carbonite frozen. No, Ethan...Ethan didn't just make the worst mistake possible. It couldn't be, right? His mind was playing tricks on him.

Or was his screen really showing him that he had two different Marks in his list of photos recently sent? The top one being the person he had just sent the image too and the one below that said 'Received five minutes ago'. He clicked on the second Mark and felt a floodgate open up in his stomach making it churn with nausea. Staring back at him was his most recent message, "Can't wait ;)". Which meant only one thing...Ethan had completely doomed himself at 3:30 am on a Monday. His brain was trapped in a tug of war state of denial and acceptance while his fingers couldn't help but click out of that conversation and tap the message he had just gotten. 

It was a dark room except for a lone computer bright with Final Cut Pro open. A message in thick letters was below it and Ethan's eyes were way ahead of his head.

Mark: Um...Ethan???? I'm going to guess that wasn't for me

Ethan threw his phone out of the bathroom onto his bed as he slammed his hands down onto the counter, "Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit" 

This was a thousand times worse than a crazy stalker fan publicly outing him! Of course, of fucking course, he managed to send a dick pic to the wrong Mark! Why in god's name didn't he put an 'A' after new Mark's name?? Or literally, anything to distinguish the two? 

Ethan was contemplating diffusing the situation while knowing that Mark Alves was still expecting a picture. Well, Mark Alves could fucking wait because he had just sent his very good, close friend Mark Fischbach a dick pic. Ethan sprinted out of the bathroom and scrambled to grab his phone, he had to apologize or...should he send a gift basket?

Ethan paused and smacked himself in the face, yeah because there's nothing a guy who just received an unsolicited dick pic wants more than a fucking fruit basket. What would he fill it with? Eggplants?? Ethan snorted in amusement the tiredness finally catching up with as he giggled hysterically. The fact this was not a laughing matter caught up to him approximately three seconds later when he gasped and double-tapped Mark's name. He took a pic of his ceiling and then stopped, how was he supposed to explain this away? He was never going to live this down, this was _Mark_ he was speaking too. Mark the guy who never lets anything go.

Ethan: I am so so so sorry that was a complete accident!

Mark speedily replied within seconds this time using the texting feature of Snapchat rather than sending photos.

Mark: I assumed as much lol

Ethan: FUck FuCk fuck

Mark: Who was it meant for then ;) ;) 

Ethan rubbed his temples, oh god it had already started.

Ethan: Your mom

Mark: :0

Ethan snorted, the giddiness of not sleeping getting to him again. He should still be freaking out right? So why was he calmer than a cucumber? No..wait it's cooler than a cucumber. God 3 am was catching up to him. 

Mark: Did you want me to return the favour? ;)

Ethan felt his face go hot. He knew it was a joke but god it was way too late...or early and Ethan couldn't distinguish Mark Fischbach's teasing and Mark Alves flirting. He felt a weird pull in his stomach as his eyelids fluttered, a signal indicating that Ethan was about to hit the pass out stage of the night.

Ethan: I'm going to go to sleep now and hope you forget this ever happened

Mark: Oh you wish 

Ethan: Maaark

Mark: What Ethan? Do you have a _boner_ to pick with me?

Ethan: Annnd I'm out

Mark: Night night Robocock

Ethan shut his phone off, hoping the words would disappear overnight. He didn't want to wake up in a world where Mark Fischbach knows what his dick looks like.

* * *

Turns out, dreams don't come true. Ethan had woken up around noon with a massive headache due to his late night. And the universe didn't even grant Ethan one moment to forget the unfortunate incidents of last night. As soon as his eyes flickered open he remembered each individual moment from him walking over to the bathroom to him shutting his phone off. Thankfully they had a prerecorded episode of Unus Annus for today but in just a few hours Mark would be video calling him to film their video for tomorrow and Thursday. Ethan squinted, pain rippling through his forehead at the sunshine spilling into his room. He really needed to start going to bed at a normal time.

A sharp noise pierced his head like a thousand blades and Ethan soon realized it was his cell phone lying on the bedside table. Ethan grimaced as he picked up the phone to check who it was. Low and behold it was Mark. Ethan stared lazily at his phone for a couple of seconds unsure of whether to pick up or not. In his sleep-deprived muddled mind, it was too early to be dealing with the fact he sent a well-lit dick pic to his best friend.

"Later" Ethan mumbled and carelessly chucked his phone onto the other side of the bed. 

They were filming at four so if Ethan went back to sleep now he would be well-rested and probably in a better mind space then he was at the moment. Sure, his sleep schedule was drastically getting worse every night but Ethan would make the sacrifice. With that, Ethan grunted and shut his eyes.

Ethan ended up truly waking up two hours later feeling only slightly better from the first time he woke up. He ended up working out for an hour in his home gym since the quarantine was still a thing and then ate leftover spaghetti from last night. His bones felt feeble and worn as they always did when he worked out after a late-night but the exercise managed to pump some energy into his veins for his recording session with Mark.

Mark. The man he had sent a dick pic too.

God, why did his brain have to keep reminding him? He fucked up. He fucked up majorly and now he was going to be sitting at his desk pondering self-destruction as Mark teased him about it through _two_ Unus Annus videos. Ethan sighed hastily and logged into his computer, Mark had come up with both ideas for today's video and Ethan wasn't particularly excited about either of them. Firstly, since the foot fetish video did so well Mark thought it'd be an excellent idea to continue that train of thought by having them discuss alternate strange fetishes across the internet. Ethan didn't want to know what that was going to dig up. The second video albeit less grotesque and morally corrupt was to look up the strangest websites on the internet using Reddit. Again, concerning but hopefully not as bad as the first video will be.

Ethan took a sip from his coffee cup, the hot liquid burning his top lip as he hissed through his teeth and brought it away from his mouth. He was getting antsy waiting for Mark's Discord request, a feeling that Ethan didn't experience often. Sure this was Mark, Mark his good buddy old pal who would never do anything to directly make him uncomfortable but Ethan couldn't turn over this stone. Couldn't joke about sending him a dick pic. It was too real and humiliating. Yeah, they had been close to naked in front of each other but that wasn't the same thing. This had a sexual context to it that made Ethan flustered just beginning to think about it.

_RING RING RING_

Ethan gulped and shakily set aside his coffee. It was too hot anyway, besides no beverage was going to take away the dryness in his throat. Without hesitation, Ethan clicked the answer button knowing that there was no point in holding off from hearing Mark's voice. 

"Hey there _Dick_ GamePlays"

Ethan immediately cringed, embarrassment looming over him, "How long did that one take to think up?"

Mark smirked, chocolate eyes flickering with amusement, "Longer than I'll ever admit"

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled back. Ok not too bad so far just a little banter between buddies. Pals. Friendly bro's. Jesus Ethan was losing his mind.

"Right well..." Ethan scratched the back of his neck, a flush rising on his cheeks.

Why was he already embarrassed? Mark had barely said one word about the whole thing and suddenly he was clamming up?? Mark had embarrassed him less with a lot more incentive and yet _this_ was causing Ethan to shut down? The only time Ethan wished he was a Psych Major was at this very moment to figure out what the fuck was going on in his own head. 

"Aw come on Ethan! Don't be a _dick_ in the mud" Mark winked and watched as Ethan's entire face bloomed scarlet.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ethan exclaimed voice getting squeaky as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Hey! No touching your face remember?" Mark scolded.

"There are no cameras on right now Mark" Ethan stated and began to rub his hands all over his face before realizing how gross that actually was.

Mark rolled his eyes but didn't say anything further on the matter. He watched Ethan though with intense eyes, questions forming on the tip of his tongue with no intention of spilling out. 

"What?" Ethan asked.

Mark looked him up and down once more before shaking his head absentmindedly, "Nothing. Nevermind."

And that? Mark deciding to _not_ say something? Proved to Ethan something was wrong faster then anything else would. Mark always spoke his mind whether he thought his opinions would offend or not. Why was he filtering himself now? Perhaps he felt the same tension between them that Ethan did but maybe Ethan was just creating that tension, he did have a habit of making situations uncomfortable just by feeling uncomfortable himself. God, now he was thinking too hard.

"Come on let's get going" Mark suggested, a clear shift in his attitude.

Ethan just smiled and nodded, not in a condition to confront Mark about his sudden moodiness.

* * *

The first video was going _rough_. Their usual chemistry was dampened by Ethan's awkwardness towards Mark and in turn Mark's annoyance because of that. Fair to say, the fans would be able to tell. Yet Ethan would rather choke himself out with the cord of his headphones then stop the recording. At the moment they had switched from simply discussing strange fetishes to taking a quiz to see if they had any. Thankfully all Ethan had to do was read out the questions leaving Mark to answer the invasive quiz.

"I think I'm too vanilla for this quiz" Ethan added, hoping that his commentary would suffice.

"I wouldn't call those handcuffs very vanilla" Mark winked saucily.

At the mention, Ethan held up his wrists and the soft jingle of metal hummed in his ears as the chains hit his desk.

"Hey! This is purely professional!" Ethan exclaimed, "So sorry I don't want to end up paying a million dollars!"

Mark waggled his eyebrows dramatically, "You sure you don't like the smooth leather against your skin?"

Despite his personal wishes, Ethan's cheeks flushed pink as he shook his head, "Mark! Don't give them ideas!"

"I think secretly your probably kinky" Mark commented, "Whips, bondage...the whole nine yards"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? Says the man who filmed himself wearing a shock collar _multiple_ times"

"Hey! Just because I don't have a clear conscience doesn't mean I'm kinky" Mark stated, "Besides that was all for views Mr. Nestor"

" _Sure_ " Ethan quipped, a soft smile slipping onto his face, "You keep telling yourself that Fischbach"

Now, this was more like it their natural rhythm springing back to life in the presence of teasing each other. Their tilted portrait commentary was finally aligned.

"I'm sure pictures are floating out on the internet of all your dirty secrets" Mark observed.

"Really?" Ethan inquired incredulously, faux interest on his face.

"Oh totally," Mark smirked, a smirk that meant nothing good, "And I don't think there that _hard_ to find"

Ethan's eyebrows rose at Mark's change in behaviour and the emphasis on words didn't slip past him. What exactly was Mark playing at?

"I don't know what you mean," Ethan said still playing along but actual curiosity lurking underneath. 

"Well," Mark's voice lowered, dark with timbre, "They're probably hiding in the most unpre _dic_ table of places"

Ethan choked on his spit, eyes widening with realization, "Mark!"

Mark clutched his stomach as he saw the expression unfolding on Ethan's face. Laughter rolled out of his throat easily, deep and full.

"You—You are such an asshole!" Ethan's words were squeaky as he hid the growing blush on his cheeks with his hands.

His skin was hot to the touch, increasing warmth representing his growing embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ethan but I had too!" Mark said breathlessly between gasps of laughter.

"Can't you just....let it go?" Ethan pleaded, voice quiet, "I think that's enough torture"

Abruptly Mark's chortles cut off into silence. Ethan's face was in his sleeves so he couldn't see what had redirected Mark's attention.

"Hey" Mark's voice was softer, kinder somehow, "I didn't mean to push you man"

Ethan's head popped up at the genuineness of Mark's tone. The story told through his expression was that Mark was admittedly bashful and apologetic for the comment. Ethan nibbled at his lip helplessly, rubbing his hands together uneasily.

"It's—It's ok I know you're just joking" Ethan replied but his tone was still weak.

Mark's eye's drifted over his body similarly to how they did before they started recording. This time though his mouth betrayed him before he could change the subject.

"Honestly I've never seen you like this dude I just don't understand, why are you so embarrassed? Is it cause I saw you naked? Cause I've seen you naked before"

"It's not about being naked! I just...didn't ever want you to see me...you know..." Ethan trailed off, neck burning red.

Mark's clueless expression didn't change, his eyes flickered between Ethan's and even through the shitty webcam Ethan could see the wrinkles of confusion forming on Mark's forehead.

"Come on Mark...you _know_..." Ethan gestured wildly to his body with his hands.

A few pauses of silence and then Mark's dumbfounded and slightly irritated voice exploded out, "What!?"

"Hard!" Ethan burst out then immediately recoiled. Pushing his face deeper into his hands and groaning.

Mark's eyebrows raised, "T-That's the problem? That I saw you hard?"

"Yes!" The word was muffled by the fabric of Ethan's sleeves.

Ethan's head shot up again, "It's the entire fucking context ok? It's embarrassing enough you saw me...and the fact you also know I was sending it to someone!"

Mark guffawed loudly and shook his head, "Ethan...everyone sends nudes ok? You don't have to feel awkward! It's not like I would tell anyone!"

"You just made a pretty obvious joke during a recording!" Ethan countered, expression unimpressed.

Mark stared at him for a moment searching for an excuse in his Rolodex but finally shrugged, "Alright...fair" 

Ethan sighed exasperatedly, shoulders slumping. If he had never sent that damn photo in the first place this would never be his reality. Damn Mark, this one and the other one. A calculating glint appeared in Mark's eye as his vision roved over Ethan's form.

"This really does bother you doesn't it?" Mark inquired, no implications of teasing present.

Stiffly, Ethan nodded and rubbed at his temples. Maybe this was the time for his coffee though it was probably cold by now. Ethan hovered his hand over the top and grimaced, yep definitely too late now.

"Wait here," Mark said suddenly.

"Where else would I go?" Ethan answered but when he looked back at his computer he saw that Mark was already gone. 

That was weird but not completely out of the ordinary, he probably just went to get another SD card or a snack or who fucking knows. Hopefully, now that Mark and he had this conversation Mark would halt the teasing and not-so-subtle jokes at his expense. Though Ethan couldn't help a fugitive thought from escaping, were there other reasons Ethan felt so deeply bothered by Mark seeing him naked?

Five minutes passed and Ethan was beginning to get bored of scrolling through Twitter waiting for Mark to come back. What the hell was he doing? The fuzzy quality of his webcam showcased Mark's editing room which was abnormally clean and organized but still contained no Mark. 

"Mark?" Ethan called out but received no response.

He sighed and was about to delve deeper into his Twitter addiction when he procured a Snapchat from Mark. Ethan's eyebrows furrowed, why was Mark taking the time to send him a Snapchat? Perhaps it was the other Mark seeing as he had been ignoring his messages for the past couple of hours. Rather than stay wondering Ethan allowed his curiosity to take him hostage and with reckless abandonment, he clicked on the notification. The red box taunted him only reminding him of the incident of last night. Shuddering down the repressed memories he clicked on it hoping Mark (the one he wanted to date) wasn't supremely pissed. What he ended up seeing was not a black screen with angry text on it but something much more unsettling, some could even say disturbing. 

Ethan dropped his phone to the ground, crazed fear erupting in his stomach. His eyes enlarged as he held his position unable to move or blink. Staring up at him from the floor was a picture of none other than Mark naked from the waist down. At least Ethan could only assume it was Mark but the olive-toned skin and thin, narrow scar down the stomach were too uncanny to be anyone else. Ethan could barely think, his mind kept playing loop after loop of opening the Snapchat and getting something he was not ready to receive. What was Mark doing!?

Ethan couldn't calm the gargling heat in his lower abdomen as he continued to gawk at the high definition photo. Mark was properly hard and by the looks of it standing in his guest bathroom. It resembled Ethan's in certain ways but Ethan could only dream about having that muscle definition. All of the spit dissipated from Ethan's mouth as he hungrily devoured the photo. He couldn't stop looking, he was enraptured by the thickness of Mark hanging heavily between his legs, the glisten of precome highlighted by the bright bathroom lights. All Ethan's thoughts stopped at, "Damn that's kinda hot" and that was taking his mind a long time to unpack. Mark wasn't supposed to make him flustered under the collar yet he felt like an ant under a microscope. 

"I see you got my pic"

Ethan's gaze snapped away from the floor and back to his computer where a smirking Mark was waggling his eyebrows at him. Ethan remained speechless for only a few seconds longer before all of his immediate reactions burst out in one large statement.

"What is wrong with you!?" 

Mark laughed uproariously, head tilting back against his chair with his eyes squeezed shut. Ethan didn't understand what the hell was funny about sending your friend a nude on purpose especially since it was making him feel sweaty and lightheaded like he was in a sauna. When Mark's laughter had dulled to a few breathless chuckles Ethan let his expression shift into one of annoyance.

"Well, now that you've had your fun can you please tell me what the hell you were thinking?" Ethan demanded.

Mark had a giant grin planted on his face as he rolled forward in his chair and let his elbows drop and cross on his desk.

"You just seemed so uncomfortable..." Mark explained, "So I thought I'd make it up to you"

Ethan rose his eyebrows and laughed in disbelief. Mark's face twitched as he stifled a laugh.

"One might say...'A dick for a dick'"

Ethan blinked slowly, exasperation etched onto his face.

" _A dick for a_ —" Ethan repeated incredulously, "Oh my god you are actually clinically insane"

Mark threw his arms up in the air, "What's the big deal? Now we both have seen each other naked _and_ hard. Can you get over it so we can go back to filming?"

Ethan pushed a steady breath out through his nose trying his best to calm down. He supposed Mark made a good enough point, now that they were even maybe Ethan could rid himself of the surging humiliation following him. His gaze flickered back to his phone on the ground which thankfully had turned off, the black screen only showing a faint reflection of the tightness of Ethan's features.

"Ok" Ethan agreed, picking up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket, "let's finish this up"

"That's my boy!" Mark hollered like the lunatic he was prompting Ethan to roll his eyes.

However, his gaze seemed to be stuck on Mark's collarbones peeking out from underneath his shirt and a small sick part of him wondered if Mark was still hard from his impromptu photoshoot. 

* * *

"Ok enough, enough" Mark exclaimed rubbing his thumbs over his temples.

Ethan bit his lip nervously, he had a few ideas as to Mark's sudden outburst but he wasn't going to be the one to say anything first. 

"What's going on now?" 

Ethan's eyes wavered away from Mark's face, judgment shining radiantly. He gulped carefully, picking at his nail.

"What-What do you mean?" Ethan questioned innocently.

Perhaps appearing naive wasn't the right card to play when it was pretty fucking obvious that Ethan was acting oddly. As if on cue Mark scoffed and gave Ethan an irritated look.

"Seriously Ethan, I can tell something is still off. I thought after I sent that photo we would be cool and could laugh it off but you are still acting as if you have a stick up your ass!"

"Am not!" Ethan huffed out childishly.

So Ethan might have been a feeling a tiny bit insecure and he was all too aware of each strained movement and skittish word flicking off his tongue. Could anyone truly blame him? His friend, only twenty minutes ago, sent him a goddamn dick pic. And it was still frozen in his head making his tongue feel too heavy in his mouth and skin clammy.

Mark analyzed him again, eyes leaving burn marks everywhere they landed. This was all Mark's fault, really. Why couldn't he have just left Ethan to envision drowning himself in his coffee instead of trying to make it better? 

"Did my photo really not help ease you at all?" Mark asked, open and honest.

Ethan huffed out a laugh, "Sorry your dick doesn't exactly have healing properties Mark"

A tiny flicker of a grin appeared on Mark's face, "That's not what my partners tell me"

Ethan scrunched his face up in disgust and stuck his tongue out at Mark. Though they were teasing each other now Mark still had a shrewd glint in his eyes.

"Maybe I should send you another one" Mark stated in a provoking nature.

"No!" Ethan exclaimed, the word clipping the end of Mark's sentence.

Mark raised his eyebrows as he slanted his eyes quizzically. 

"I don't—you really don't—I think I got a good enough view" Ethan stuttered, his face displaying his anxiety through his blush.

Mark took only a few seconds to come to his next conclusion. His eyes were shimmering with unresolved interest as they did when he talked about the vastness of space or the ocean. When a sudden recognition glowed in his eyes, one that articulated puzzle pieces clicking together in his head, all Ethan could do was wait for the tsunami to crash down on him. 

"Oh my god" Mark said slowly, "You liked it!"

The buzzing inside Ethan's head silenced to a dull hum as panic replaced nervous energy.

"What—I—No!" Ethan couldn't grasp what to say to Mark's accusation, "That is not—"

"—Don't even try to lie to me Ethan, your face says it all"

Mark was fucking gloating in his discovery and it roasted Ethan's nerves. The problem? He wasn't even wrong. Ever since Mark had sent that photo heat had been coiling in the pit of his stomach and as much as he willed it to disappear he simply couldn't. And by the shakiness of Ethan's words and the fact he couldn't keep his eyes glued to one spot Mark had hit the nail on the head.

"You have got it all wrong!" Ethan exclaimed trying desperately to come up with anything else to say.

"Really? Then why are you so uncomfortable still Ethan? Why haven't you been able to keep eye contact with me this entire time?"

"Well because—!" Ethan breathed out heavily, "Because—"

" _Because_ " Mark took over haughtily, "You liked it and it's ok, I'm flattered really"

Ethan didn't have enough time to compile evidence so he was stuck deliberating between telling the truth or shutting off his computer and running away. That gnawing headache was making a steady return from this morning. Instead of doing either of those things Ethan crossed his arms and stewed in his own humiliation, eyes cast downwards into his lap. Maybe if Ethan didn't look at Mark he would go away.

The room was quiet, yet thick with tension. Ethan's blush had gone from pink to red in a matter of seconds and covered the long expanse of his pale neck. Why did Mark have to read him so easily? Now everything was a hundred times more awkward due to his intelligence. Ethan was not supposed to like a naked picture of his friend, it was...it was wrong! Mark didn't permit him to ogle his naked body he was only doing it to prove a point and now everything was ruined.

"What did you like about it?" 

Mark's voice was soft and low, eerily reminding Ethan of the ASMR they had done for their channel. His tone was only a hair away from teasing but preferably was taking on a euphonic presence. Either Mark was being serious or he was trapping Ethan.

"W-What?" Ethan inquired unable to respond easily.

Mark's lips stretched into a dull smile and he had a faraway look in his eye that could only mean trouble. He crossed his arms resolutely and stared down Ethan.

"You heard me" Mark crept towards the camera, "What did you like?"

Ethan gulped stiffly, "Nothing...I-I didn't like it"

Mark chuckled smoothly, not even a flicker of doubt in his eyes. He had Ethan pinpointed fully. 

"Really? You didn't like my choice of angle? I thought a director such as yourself would appreciate such things"

Ethan chortled, god Mark was such an idiot.

"That's too bad" Mark answered sincerely, "Cause I liked the photo you sent me"

Ethan's heart seized in his chest as his shoulders tensed. Now that tone right there? Was full earnestness, in the plainest means. But could Ethan trust Mark? Or was this all a rouse to get him to admit his desire?

"Is that so?" Ethan questioned carefully.

Mark nodded his head, full display of dough eyes, soft and pliant. 

"What did—" Ethan coughed succinctly, "What did you like about it?"

Mark struggled to conceal his growing smile as Ethan caught up to his plot. The atmosphere of the room felt different than it ever had before. This was certainly teasing but it wasn't a joke. That might be oxymoronic but that's all Ethan could compare it too. 

"Hm" Mark hummed pleasantly which sent a shiver down Ethan's spine and he licked his lips absently "Collarbones"

Ethan swallowed tensely but tried to appear casual, "O-Oh yeah?"

"You know..." Mark nibbled his lip at least looking a little hesitant, "I didn't _really_ get a good view the first time"

Ethan choked on the spit in his throat, was Mark implying what he thought? How was this even happening? One second they're talking about a website that allows you to spy on people through their home webcams and the next Mark was declaring his desire to see him naked. Not like Ethan could shame his train of thought ever since he had seen Mark's photo he had been wanting a real-life preview. 

"Would you...would you want another chance?" Ethan questioned, eyes wide as he scratched the side of his neck rigidly.

Mark groaned low in his throat, eyes growing dark with desire, "Yes please"

A tremble of want ran through Ethan's veins as he stood up from his chair aggressively. In a rush, he drew off his shirt ungracefully throwing it down next to him. Unexpectedly Ethan was glad he decided to wear sweatpants instead of jeans. A sliver of anxiety pierced him as he slowly hooked his fingers into his pants and pulled them down eliciting a small gasp from Mark. Ethan was straining slightly against his boxers from their previous conversation.

"Fuck take them off" Mark pleaded, eyes trained on his bulge.

The attention made Ethan delirious with desire as he nodded feverishly. Pushing past his insecurities he slid his boxers down the first wave of cold air causing him to shiver. Ethan tried his hardest not to think about him actively showing off his junk to his former best friend. 

"B-Better?" Ethan inquired unsure of where to put his arms.

Mark's eyes were polished murky with want and his lips were slightly parted, "Oh yeah, the composition is immaculate"

Ethan snickered at Mark's use of words and felt a pull of arousal dictating his next thoughts. Ethan wanted nothing more than to be able to reach through his computer and kiss Mark but since that wasn't possible he settled for sitting down quickly and pointing the camera downwards so Mark still got a full view.

"I mean" Ethan panted forcefully, "fair is only fair"

"Huh?" Mark responded dumbly still staring at Ethan who was clenching and unclenching his fists resting on his legs.

"A dick for a dick right?" Ethan teased but the meaning of his words didn't go past Mark.

"Right...fair is fair after all" he mumbled standing up exuberantly.

Mark didn't seem to have the reservations Ethan had as he unzipped his pants skillfully and pushed his jeans and underwear down together. His shirt flying off only moments later revealing himself to the webcam. All of the air in Ethan's lungs disappeared as he gaped at Mark's toned chest. The video quality was nowhere HD enough for the perfection that was Mark Fischbach but it would have to do. His chest was flat and hairless, rising with every breath he took. Ethan's eyes trailed further past the firm ridges of Mark's well-defined abs pushing away the thought of kissing his stomach. When Ethan got to Mark's dick his vision went blurry with how long he had remained unblinking. Even though he had seen it in the picture, nothing could prepare him for another closeup shot. It was thick and slightly curved with a dusty rose tip, a shine of precome in the slit. Subconsciously Ethan licked his lips, mouth suddenly full of saliva.

"You still gonna pretend you didn't like it?" Mark taunted, drawing Ethan's eyes back up to his coffee ones. 

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Maybe my kink is lying"

Mark smirked, "Well, my kink is _you_ "

Mark winked jokingly and while Ethan knew he only said that to make him discomposed it didn't stop him from flushing.

"Shut up"

Mark snickered and sat down in his chair. There was a brief silence that crowded the room as Ethan unabashedly ran his eyes down Mark's sculpted form.

"So are you going to get off or is staring at me enough for you?" 

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows and in response grabbed his dick feeling the first surge of warmth greet his stomach.

"Don't flatter yourself" Ethan commented, inhaling a sharp intake of air as he squeezed around his dick, "You'd have to actually _stop talking_ for that to happen"

Mark stroked himself steadily as his eyebrows rose, "Oh? You don't like it when I talk Ethan?"

Ethan shook his head as he bit down on his lip catching any moans from exiting. Truth be told Mark's deep resonance was turning him on more than the sight in front of him but he wasn't about to give up all of his secrets.

"You wouldn't like it if I told you all of the _dirty_ things I want to do to you?"

Ethan's hips stuttered without his permission and he could only hope that Mark hadn't caught that but of course Ethan could never be so lucky.

"Your body seems to say otherwise" Mark observed arrogantly.

" _Your body seems to say otherwise_ " Ethan mocked quietly.

Mark snorted but didn't comment on the childish response. If he was being honest it was an adorable side to Ethan he had the pleasure of relishing in.

"I'm still not taking that as a no" Mark declared.

"I'd expect nothing less" Ethan retorted, a shivery moan pouring from his mouth as he thumbed over his slit.

Mark's gaze became half-lidded as he fell into his own trance of pleasure getting off on Ethan's half-stifled noises. Of course, only these two nerds would be bantering as they fuck into their fists. Ethan's hairline glistened with sweat as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm to use as makeshift lube. Mark groaned darkly as his eyelids fluttered. This boy was so fucking hot and he had no damn clue. 

"Fuck" Mark elongated feeling the pinprick of pressure building in his stomach.

Ethan chuckled meekly, eyes screwed shut in pleasure, "How eloquent" 

"You—You shut it," Mark said breathlessly moans pouring from his mouth like water out of a tap.

"God always knew you'd be loud" Ethan admitted, "Those fucking lets-plays...knew you'd sound amazing"

"You're one to talk" Mark laughed, cutting off a deep growl.

Ethan giggled in response, "Alright fair enough"

Mark watched as Ethan's nails dug into his thigh as he bucked into his fist and felt a twinge in his chest.

"Fuck I wish you were here" Mark growled.

Ethan's fingers twitched at the noise as he felt his abs clench in pleasure, "Can't. Quarantine."

"Just wait till it's over" Mark promised, "I'm gonna drive you fucking crazy"

Ethan shivered yet welcomed the promise. At the moment Ethan let himself be selfish and hope for quarantine to be over as soon as fucking possible. 

"Damn it asshole you already are driving me crazy," Ethan said in a hushed whisper, "Look at yourself, _fuck_ "

Mark laughed, a suppressed whine escaping, "You know, you're making it hard for me to believe that you didn't send that nude on purpose"

"Wish I did" Ethan confessed, "Other guy was shady as fuck, hasn't stopped messaging me all day" 

"Can't blame him" Mark said quietly almost hoping Ethan wouldn't hear.

Ethan's lips twitched into a gentle smile as he sped up his strokes, eyes focused on Mark's heaving chest. His eyes were becoming glassy and the dam was soon to break.

"Oh _fuckkk_ " Mark gnarred, his movements starting to fade into uneven thrusts as he neared the edge.

Ethan's dick throbbed as he listened to Mark's sexy whimpers and whines. Ethan mewled in return as he quickened his pace. A whine got caught in Mark's throat as he spilled all over his fist, cries of Ethan's name falling from parted lips in a hushed murmur. Red-hot warmth blinded Ethan as he choked on squeaky moans wanting to feel the same rush of bliss as Mark currently was. Once Mark was able to catch his breath he could see Ethan was struggling at the brink trying desperately to push himself over the edge. And he knew a sure-fire way to make that happen.

"So fucking hot Ethan" Mark hummed in a delicious low register "I want to see you come for me"

"Fuck _Mark_ " Ethan groaned loudly.

The raspy crackles of Mark's deep, _rough_ voice sent trembles all throughout Ethan's body and before he had any choice in the matter he was coming, thin white streaks all over his equally pale skin. Mark couldn't take his eyes off of him his sensitive dick twitching with a belated pang of arousal. Ethan was much quieter while coming only releasing soft breathy whines every once in a while. Finally, the room fell into pensive silence as it had multiple times that day and the relaxed ease settling in both boy's bodies was hardening with each passing moment. Only one thought was trapped in their minds, was this a mistake? 

Mark didn't think so and he wasn't about to let the daydreamy nature of the moment pass them by. They had plenty of time to figure out what the fuck this was, hell they were confined in quarantine might as well do some introspective reflection. Mark didn't want to waste time caring about the 'what now?' part of this situation and although he didn't know it Ethan wholeheartedly agreed. Mark wiped his hand lazily on his boxers and then pulled them up to cover himself, thankfully it was warm in his editing room.

"Don't like my voice, my ass" Mark eventually simpered, a cocky look gracing his face.

Ethan straightened his back and grabbed a tissue from his desk wiping off his hand before tugging his boxers back up.

"Hold on I never said _anything_ about your ass" Ethan quipped, "I'd say that's one of your best qualities"

"Hm, some have said it's the eighth undocumented wonder of the world" Mark retorted a goofy smile threatening to crack into an ample grin on his face. 

Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes but let a content smile slip onto his face as he stared happily at Mark through the webcam. 

"So..." Mark began, "I do have some questions" 

A curious expression emerged on Ethan's face as he let his elbows fall to his desk to rest his weight.

"I want to know more about this guy from Tinder," Mark told him. 

"Well, he—" Ethan paused suspicion flowing, "Wait...how did you know he was from Tinder?"

Mark chuckled slyly, "I didn't but I do now"

"God how are you so good at that!?" Ethan exclaimed in an upheaval. 

Mark blinked in surprise, "At what?"

"Getting in my head! I feel like you could figure out any secret of mine just from a couple of words and a knowing smirk"

Mark's lips upturned into a pleased sneer, "Wanna test that?"

Though Ethan knew Mark was joking he waved his hands in the air, "Nope I'm good you keep your Jedi mind tricks to yourself sir"

Mark rolled his eyes but nibbled his lip in that infuriatingly hot way Ethan always had to pretend not to notice. But maybe he didn't have to pretend anymore now. 

"So come on tell me about this guy" Mark pressed, "What was his name?"

Ethan opened his mouth to answer when he realized how embarrassing it would be to admit what it was after the events that just took place. But more worrying what the hell did this all say about Ethan? Did he have some weird kink for names?

"Well...it was...Josh" Ethan said trying to spit out the lie as fast as possible.

Mark's eyes squinted as he watched the tip of Ethan's ears redden a sure sign he was fabricating the truth.

"Come on Ethan I didn't believe that for a second. Just tell me his name it's not like I'm gonna find him on Tinder" Mark chuckled.

"No, really it's Josh!" Ethan insisted but even he could hear how tense his tone was.

Why was Ethan lying still? Perhaps it didn't have anything to do with finding him on the app at all. But why lie about a name?

"What was his name fucking 'Arpeggio' or something?" Mark questioned.

"What?" Ethan blurted, "No it wasn't ' _Arpeggio_ '"

"Then what the _fuck_ was—"

Mark stopped himself a thought flooding over all the rest. But no it wasn't possible, right? Too much of a coincidence. Then again Ethan lost his virginity to a girl named 'Abigail' which was the name they had proceeded to use as an alias for an entire video. Wouldn't be the first time fate didn't play in Ethan's favour. And with the way Ethan was uncomfortably shifting under Mark's gaze it didn't seem too out of the question. 

" _No_ , it wasn't," Mark said emphatically, "His name was not Mark!"

Ethan's face burst red and he didn't even attempt to deny it this time. What was the point? Mark had him figured out from the beginning.

"Oh god that is too fucking good" Mark chuckled.

"God, you did it again! Stop reading my mind!" Ethan exclaimed shielding his head as if Mark was currently targeting his powers at him.

"Well, now you _need_ to show me a picture" Mark demanded sitting up in his chair.

Ethan reluctantly gave in, digging out his phone and scrolling to Mark's profile. One way or another Mark was going to get what he wanted or maybe Ethan just had a hard time denying Mark when he looked so giddy. He flashed the profile at his webcam and instantly heard a loud brash laugh.

"What now?" Ethan whined, checking the profile again himself.

"Ethan he's _literally_ a carbon copy of me!" 

"What!? No, he..." Ethan trailed off as he examined Mark Alves.

How his skin was pale gold similarly to Mark's and his dark tousled hair was almost identical. Fuck, he literally was chasing after a guy who resembled his friend to a tee.

"Fuck" Ethan pushed his head into his hands, "I'm such an idiot"

Mark grinned brightly, teeth shimmering, "Well I'm glad you sent me a nude instead of this guy. You're worth more than a cheap lookalike"

Ethan took his hands away from his face, "I can't tell if you're complimenting me or yourself"

"A little bit of both" Mark tittered, clasping his hands together and pulling them behind his head, "What are you gonna do now that you've got the real thing?"

Ethan studied the cocky, annoying, funny, charming, cute idiot in front of him. Sitting in short black boxers, his thick strong chest shining with sweat. And those twinkling brown orbs floating in a pool of darkness staring at him with amusement and adoration. All of these qualities left no question in Ethan's mind about the only thing he wanted to do. Well, not the only thing but the rest of his thoughts were not very PG and unfortunately at the moment not very possible. He went to his chat with Mark Alves and swiped gracefully with his thumb deleting their conversation.

"You're right," Ethan said genuinely, "I don't need some cheap lookalike" 

' _Not when I have you_ ', he thought but didn't say.


End file.
